From The First Day I Met You
by mythicalmagics
Summary: Megumi starts going to school with KenIchi and friends, with her first day of school bringing up things she'd rather forget. A certain hunky boxer helps her out. Her past still has more to say before she can be happy though. How will this play out?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello Lovelies! I'm the type of writer who just wings it and lets the story almost develop itself. I start out with a vague idea and then fill in the blanks as I go. So I could use reviews and feedback. Of course I don't own anything, Oh, but I do own Megumi. She's my own creation. Without further ado, Onward to the Story you have all came to read. **

The first day of school was slightly intimidating for Megumi. The sheer number of kids walking into the school was enough to make her take a hesitant pause. Jumping into a school during the middle of the year as a senior was enough of a challenge, not to mention all the gossip that went around about the gangs that walked openly about. Moving here hadn't been her idea of a good time, but she had to move where her uncle's business was. At that moment it was here.

Taking a second to look around, she was amazed at the amount of pretty girls that walked around her. She wasn't horrible looking, quite contrary in fact. She had done some amateur modeling. Her long, wavy auburn hair, milky pale skin, and olive green eyes made her quite a sight to see, not to mention that she was an avid gymnast with a body that proved it. She was self-conscious when it came to her chest though. Larger than the average high school girl, she had often been the subject of gossip winding around to whispers of her having plastic surgery to enhance her chest. They weren't true, however people had a tendency to think and believe what they wanted to.

With a deep breath she tugged her uniform's shirt down a bit self-consciously and headed towards the school. A couple of boys came running from behind her and one pushed into her shoulder in his haste to get into the school. Megumi stumbled into a girl walking next to her and they both had their books drop to the ground. "I am so sorry." Megumi said, startled by the contact. Reaching down to pick up her books, the other girl replied sweetly, "It's perfectly fine. Those kids should have watched where they were running. It wasn't your fault."

Rising from the ground, Megumi looked at the other girl. She was shorter than Megumi by at least 2 inches, but that wasn't saying much seeing as how she was 5 foot 7. She had blonde hair braided down her back with a few face framing pieces and gorgeous blue eyes that were framed by round glasses. Her smile was sweet and her face kind. By the uniform she wore Megumi could tell she was a freshman. She extended a hand. "I'm Miu. It's nice to meet you." Megumi took her hand. "Nice to meet you as well, I'm Megumi." Miu took a glance at her books and uniform. "I've never seen you in the senior class before. Are you new?" Miu asked her with a smile. Megumi returned the smile and replied, "Yes. Today is my first day. I'm afraid I'll never be able to find anything in that monster of a school though." They shared a quick laugh. "I'll show you to the office. I'm sure they will give you a tour. It's too bad you aren't a freshman or I could show you around." Megumi gave a nod of agreement and the two headed off for the office.

Miu showed Megumi to the office and introduced her to the office lady before waving goodbye. Megumi felt a bit disappointed to have to depart from someone that had been so nice to her so quickly, but was soon being asked a multitude of questions in order to get a schedule in order.

It took a good twenty minutes before all the paperwork was done and the office aid was about to show her around the school. Walking out the door Megumi heard the office aid address someone. "Takeda, want to do me a favor since you're obviously late again?" Megumi turned her head in the direction the aid had spoken and saw a guy standing about 5 feet away. He was taller than her by two or three inches and built lean and solid. He had both hands in his pockets and was idly chewing on a piece of grass. His blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail and Megumi couldn't help but think that it really looked good on him. His brown eyes were bright and flicked with a lighter oak color. He gave a look at the aid and gave a sly smile. "Now why would you even have to think to ask? You know I'd never turn down a request from you." The aid gave a scoff and terribly hidden smile. "Right, Takeda. Any ways, this is Megumi. She's a new senior and needs someone to show her around. You think you can handle that?" The aid asked, placing a hand on her hip. "I guess I could swing it. However, keep in mind that you are keeping me away from valuable learning time." He said with a wink. She chuckled and shook her head. "Be nice. We don't want to scare away new students." He laughed and put his arm around Megumi. "Me? I'm always nice. In fact, that's what they call me, Too Nice Takeda." He said giving the aid a thumbs up. Rolling her eyes, the aid turned back to the office.

Takeda dropped his arm from around Megumi's shoulder and began walking down the hall. "Hey, are you coming?" He called from ahead of her. She came out of her daze and quickly caught the distance between them. They walked in silence for a few moments. "You know, if you don't want to show me around I'm sure I could figure it out." Megumi said quietly. She hated getting attention as the new girl. It was always most awkward. Takeda raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't want to I wouldn't have agreed to it. I just like to give the office women a hard time. Besides, it keeps me out of class longer." Megumi looked at the ground and kept pace with Takeda.

They walked around the school and he showed her where all her classes would be, along with where she could get lunch and the rooms of all the clubs. "Clubs are a pretty big deal around here. I'm in the boxing club, myself. Think you're going to join any?" He asked her. It took her a second to realize that he had just asked her a question. "Oh, I'm not sure. Possibly the gymnastics club, I guess. I'll just have to see if I have time for it." She replied, glancing anywhere but at him. He gave a little nod of his head. "Gymnastics, huh? I hear we have a pretty good team. A freshman is number one right now." Megumi gave a small noise of acknowledgment.

They walked around some more in silence. Megumi's mind was screaming at her to say something, but she was drawing a blank. She could talk about subjects for hours, finding one to talk about though was another story. "Not much of a talker are you?" Takeda asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. Megumi glanced his way. "I'm just a bit awkward is all." She told him, her cheeks tinged with the slightest of pink. He gave her a lop sided smile. "Awkward? It's not very often that a girl as pretty as you is awkward. Most the time they're overconfident if anything." He told her. She blushed even harder and looked at her feet. This made him bark out a laugh. He nudged her with his shoulder. "Oh don't blush. A pretty girl that doesn't think she's too hot for us common folk. Yea, I like it. It's refreshing." This made Megumi flash him a brilliant, genuine smile. "There we go. A real life smile. Now come on, I guess we better get to our class before they think I've gone missing."

Walking into the classroom was like being in a fish bowl. As soon as the door slid open and Takeda walked in the teacher began reprimanding him until he saw Megumi behind him. Whispers started circulating the room as Takeda explained to the teacher about showing her around the school. A few of the girls shot her dirty looks and more than a couple of the guys were staring her up and down. 'I hate this, I hate this, I hate this.' She chanted in her head. Takeda went and sat down. The teacher accepted Megumi's paperwork and looked it over. "Class we have a new student today. Miss Megumi Hijina. Would you like to tell us anything about yourself?" He asked her.

The question seemed to echo in Megumi's mind. Every time she transferred schools she got asked the same question and every time she blanked. To her, there was nothing to tell. She wasn't anything extraordinary. There wasn't anything that she did that was exciting. So she stood there for a moment and then looked at the teacher. "Not really." She told him quietly. A few of the girls snickered in the back. A hand shot up from one of the guys. "Yes?" The teacher asked him. He got a goofy grin on his face as he asked "Aren't you the chick from that Fast Rides magazine? The one with that modeled with that super sick drift car?" Megumi felt her face burn up with heat. She didn't think she could be more embarrassed. She nodded yes. The guy gave a stupid chuckle and gave a high five to his friend sitting next to him. "That's quite enough gentlemen." The teacher said loudly over the burst of conversation that had blossomed over the revealing question. "Please take your seat miss."

Walking to her seat, Megumi caught a glimpse of Takeda. His eyebrows had shot up when she had answered the question and now he watched her with a curious glint in his eye. She sat down in an empty seat behind a girl who wouldn't look at her and in front of a guy that wouldn't stop looking at her. The seat beside her sat empty, giving the rest of the class a nice view of her beet red blush.

Megumi managed to make it through the rest of her classes for the day and had sat alone at lunch, on purpose. She had already been hounded by at least a dozen guys asking for her number, autograph, address, or a mix of the three. All she wanted was to get out of there and go home. It was at least a good thing that she had started on a Friday so she could have the weekend to prepare for the next time she saw anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

She began walking in the direction of her home and got lost in thought. This was a disaster. She didn't think that anyone would recognize her that fast. It usually took at least a week or so before anyone even had the nerve to ask her if it was really her. By that time she usually had made some friends that would tell people to get lost. Here had been totally different. She'd been found out the first day. All she wanted to do was go sit in the bottom of her shower and let the water wash the tension out of her shoulders. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sounds of footsteps directly behind her. They stayed evenly paced with hers for three blocks. Feeling paranoid, she began to take a few unnecessary turns here and there. All the while, the footsteps stayed their even pace away from her. Getting a chill down her spine she began to walk quicker, as did the footsteps. Panic began to seep over her in waves. She was being followed.

She went to take another turn so she could bolt and found that she had hit a dead end. Behind her, three guys around her age walked up from behind her. "Lost?" One of them asked, his eyes leering at her with undisguised lust. Megumi gave a weak smile. "Oh no. Just got turned around a bit. I'm sure I can find my way just fine." She said trying to walk to the side of the group. Another one of the guys stepped in front of her. "What kind of welcome party would we be if we just let you wander the city alone?" He said smiling at her disgustingly. The other stepped around behind her, so that she was blocked in. He retorted, "Yea, it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of us to just let you walk around unescorted." He tried to slide his hand onto her hip as he said this. She stepped out of his reach, which put her closer to another one of the thugs. "Come on babe. We're just trying to be gentlemen here." He said with a suggestive smile.

Megumi's mind was going at the speed of light. Her body was tense and ready to run given the chance. She was pretty sure that she could outrun them if she could just get out of their reach. But they were standing in such a way that there was nowhere out of their reach. Just then, a new voice sounded from the sidewalk. "Funny, I don't remember you all ever being gentlemen." Megumi's head jerked in the direction of the voice to see Takeda standing there with his hands in his pockets. The three thugs looked his way. "Get out of here if you don't want to get hurt, pretty boy." One said. "Yea, this has nothing to do with you." Spat another. Takeda just shook his head. "Oh, but I do think that this has something to do with me. You see, I was supposed to watch after Miss Megumi today. And I would hate to see my name ruined at school for not being able to look after a new student because of the likes of you three." He told them with a smile.

One of the guys, apparently the leader, yelled to the other two "Get him, boys!" And with the they ran at him ready to fight. Megumi's heart leapt into her throat. "Takeda, no!" She yelled in vain. She prepared herself to see three guys gang up on one, but was shocked at how events unfolded.

As soon as the first guy had started to run towards him, Takeda had removed his hands from his pockets and held them up in a boxing stance. The first thug reached him and, with a quick set of jabs from Takeda, was knocked to the ground unmoving. Before the first thug had even hit the ground the second was being hit with an onslaught of flying fists to the face. Just as quickly as the first, he was down and out for the count. The leader then stepped up to Takeda. Unlike the other two, this one stayed out of his immediate reach. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something. Megumi realized, with horror, that it was a knife. Her heart pumped furiously in her chest. The thug took a couple of quick swipes at Takeda's face and body, but he easily dodged them. With a super quick movement he gave the thug a quick punch to the face that sent him down to one knee. He struggled back up and then laughed. With his hand opposite the knife, he flung dirt into Takeda's face. Temporarily blinded, Takeda wiped furiously at his face. This gave the thug a chance to dart in. He tried to make a stab at Takeda's side, but he dodged the majority of the blow. Even so, he still received a four inch slice in his side. Megumi gasped. 'No, no, no, no, no!' Her mind screamed. Takeda let out a cry of pain and surprise. The thug laughed. "Not so tough now, are you, pretty boy. I can't wait until you're out of the way so I can go back to having a go at the girl." He taunted. Something in Takeda's eyes changed at that moment. They became darker and more lethal. His stance changed and something in Megumi's stomach told her that he had just gotten serious. Megumi almost missed the final set of blows that sent the thug sprawling onto the ground unconscious. It was so fast she wasn't sure if she had seen right. Yet there the thug was, on the ground, making a drool puddle.

Her attention automatically turned to Takeda who was trying to examine his side. Rushing forwards she had to be careful not to trip over the fallen thugs. "Takeda, what are you doing here?" She spouted without thinking about being grateful. "I saw them walk after you when you left school and thought that maybe I should just keep an eye out. Guess it's a good thing I did huh?" He asked, grimacing through a forced grin. "Are you ok? You got cut. I saw it." She said trying to look at his side. "I don't think it's serious, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt." he told her. Frowning, she dug through her bag to find her phone. Hitting a button on speed dial, she quickly gave the address of the street they were on. Takeda didn't have time to ask what that was about, because only a few minutes later a black sedan pulled up in front of them. "Come on. You're coming to my place so I can get that cleaned up." She told him. He gave her a skeptical look. "I'm not so sure about this. I know a doctor that's on the other side of town." He told her. She shook her head. "That's just dumb. My place is only a few blocks away and I'm perfectly sure that I can treat that. So come on before you get it infected touching it." She said impatiently. He reluctantly followed her into the car grumbling all the way. "I think I like the quiet, awkward, and embarrassed you better." He said half joking half seriously.

The drive was fast and smooth. They pulled up to a hotel high rise. "I thought you said we were going to your house." Takeda said, climbing out of the car. "We are. I live here." She replied quickly. She led him through the doors to the elevator. Once in there she pushed the P button at the top of the panel and typed in a code on the keypad next to it. "You live in the penthouse?" Takeda asked with an incredulous look. Megumi nodded and watched the numbers light up as they climbed more and more floors. As they reached the very top the elevator stopped, but the doors didn't open. Megumi reached into a pocket on her bag and took out a card. She slid it into a slot next to the keypad. "You need a code and card key to get in this place?" He asked looking at her suspiciously. "Never know what kind of psychos there are out there." was her reply.

Stepping into the suite was like stepping into another world. Instead of a cramped hotel room, the entire floor had been converted into an oversized loft. Everything was very modern and sleek, yet comfortable. There were lots of smooth surfaces. The main colors were white, black, and red. Takeda didn't have a lot of time to take it all in because Megumi was soon grabbing his hand and dragging him along. "Come on. My half of the floor is this way." She told him. "You Half?" Takeda asked in shock. Megumi nodded. "Yea, my uncle and I have very different taste in lifestyle, so he gives me half of any place we stay to decorate as I like. It' pretty much like my own house inside a hotel." She explained.

As they went into "Megumi's half", Takeda could easily see the changes. Megumi's walls were muted greens and blues. The floors were rich woods. The furniture was soft, comfy, and vintage looking. Her living room was covered in wall tapestries and paintings. The floors were layered with rugs. She had a fireplace the already had a burning fire in it. Her couch was a soft green chenille that looked increasingly inviting to the exhausting Takeda. Her tables were a mix of aged, vintage pieces that ranged from Victorian to 80's. A large steam trunk passed as her coffee table. Flanking either side of the fireplace were large (and very comfortable looking) worn leather chairs. Everything in her place screamed with character, yet it all went together in a lounge vibe sort of way. It was all comfortable, inviting, and cozy. Her private kitchen was right off the living room. It was given a cottage look with white cabinets, counters, and sink. Small splashes of yellow and blue gave it the vibrancy it needed.

"Please sit down. I'll be right back. Put this over your side." She said handing him a small dish towel. He placed the towel over his wound and settled onto the couch. It was just as comfortable as he thought it would be. The place was entirely different from the cold, modern décor he had seen in the other part of the suite. This was somewhere that you could be comfortable and feel like you were home. Sitting on the comfy couch, with the curtains drawn like they were, and the light so low, and the fire so soothing, Takeda couldn't help but fall asleep.

When Takeda woke up, he was laying on the couch, covered up with a soft blanket. In one of the huge leather chairs sat Megumi, but she looked entirely different from the last time he had seen her. She had changed out of her uniform into a pair of black yoga pants with a plain white tank top. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she was curled up with a book in her hand. She looked, at home. She happened to glance over the top of her book and saw him looking at her. An immediate blush rose to her face, which made him grin. "Sorry about earlier. I went to change and get supplies and by the time I came back you were out cold. I went ahead and dressed your wound. You were right. It wasn't horrible. Won't need stitches. Just needs to be kept clean and with a fresh bandage on it." She told him hurriedly. He wondered why she was so nervous and then realized why. In order to dress his wound she had had to take off his shirt. He noticed that he was shirtless under the blanket and she must have taken it off him while he was asleep. It made him blush slightly.

He noticed that his shirt and jacket were hanging on a hanger cleaned and pressed. "Did you have that done?" He asked her. She shook her head. "I washed and ironed them while you were sleeping. I also was able to stitch up the hole in the side of the jacket without it being noticeable, but the shirt will need to be replaced." She told him. He gave her a perplexed look. "Even with all this at your disposal, you did it yourself?" Megumi frowned slightly. "Believe it or not, I don't really care for having people do things for me that I can do myself. I don't like getting new things each time I move. I like to keep things until I can't use them anymore. Even the couch that you're on now is one that I've had for 7 years." She told him. He looked at her surprised. She wasn't at all what he would have thought.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Megumi was watching the fire and Takeda was watching her. She closed her eyes and gave a heavy sigh. "Would you like some tea?" She asked him, not taking her eyes from the flames. "Actually, I better get going. I hadn't planned on being here so long. People might start to get worried about me." He told her sitting up. As he did, he exposed his chest and Megumi made sure to keep her eyes averted. Takeda couldn't help but chuckle. "Man, first day that we've met and you already have me without a shirt. You should know that I don't let just any girl do that." He joked. This made Megumi blush harder, but elicited a small smile from her regardless.

As he pulled on his shirt and jacket he noticed that the rip in his jacket really wasn't noticeable anymore. He pulled on his shoes and stretched out his back muscles. Megumi rose to show him the way out. "This way." She told him walking down a hallway. "Wait, don't we need to go the other way?" He asked her, confused. She gave a little laugh. "We have half the floor. Of course there is more than one entrance." She told him. She showed him to another elevator near the back of her little place and gave him the pass code.

He stepped into the elevator and gave a brief look to Megumi as the doors closed. He almost felt bad that he was leaving her alone in such a big place. He wondered if she was alone a lot. 'Eh, not my problem. Not sure why I even helped today.' He thought to himself.

Megumi sighed as the doors closed and the numbers above the metal started to light up one lower digit at a time. This was a fine mess. New school, first day, and she was already causing problems for others. It was time to unwind and try to relax for the rest of the evening. She walked down her hallway into her bathroom. The shower was tucked into a nook in the side of her bathroom. An archway of stone was the opening to the extra large shower. Natural stone covered the walls and benches built into either side of the shower. The entire ceiling of the shower was covered in holes where the water would pour when turned on. It was special made for Megumi. It made her feel like she was standing in the rain. She stripped down and sat against one of the benches after she turned on and adjusted the water. She let the water take away all the tension and stress of the day. She was in her second favorite place. Sitting under the warmth of the shower was the next best thing to curling up in her chair with the fire crackling, a good book, and a warm cup of tea. Which was her plan once she got out.

Thirty minutes later, Megumi was reading while her huge, white, fluffy dog laid at her feet, snoring contently. The fire was so warm, the tea so lovely, the chair so comfortable, that Megumi fell asleep sitting right there.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school was by far more dreaded than the first for Megumi. By now, surely everyone knew exactly who she was and it was going to cause problems. If she had ever thought that making some money modeling would have brought her this many problems she never would have done it. Walking into school was one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. Posters of her photo shoot with the drag car with the title 'New Senior, new skank, or both?' Teachers were frantically tearing down the posters that were covered with her in a bikini. She hung her head and refused to look at anyone as she walked into the class. She sat down in her seat and just stared at her desk. People all around her were excitedly chatting about the fuss the posters had created. Apparently no one knew who had put them up. Megumi stole a glance at Takeda. He was frowning at the posters pasted on the walls. 'Great. I'm sure he's regretting helping me out yesterday.' She thought to herself. He caught her eyes for a moment. Something about them seemed aggravated. 'Yep. Now I'm sure he's regretting it.'

The teacher walked in and called the class to order. He took roll and continued class as usual. Once there was something to do, all the attention didn't seem to be on her. Which was how she liked it. However, a couple hours later she heard the sound she'd been dreading all day: the lunch bell. She caught the teacher on his way out. "Sir, do you mind if I just stay in the class?" She asked him. He gave a small frown before answering, "Well, considering the…circumstances, I guess it would be alright for you to take your lunch in the room." She thanked him and walked back into the class. "You really shouldn't let them get to you like this." A voice said behind her. Megumi whirled around to see Takeda leaning against a wall in the class. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks at the disappointment in his eyes. It was the same look her uncle gave her whenever she hadn't met his expectations. "I'm just tired of fighting people that don't mean anything." She said with an angry edge to her voice. Takeda laughed. Shocked, she turned her head toward him. "I can tell now that you aren't exactly what I thought you'd be." He told her. "What do you mean, exactly?" She asked him accusingly. He held up his hands defensively. "Hey, I just meant that I would expect a girl like you to enjoy this attention, not shy away from it." He said with a grin. Megumi's face fell. She walked over to the windows and looked out at the rest of the school enjoying their lunch with friends. "No, I just want to be like them. I want friends that don't hold my old job against me." She told him quietly.

'Dammit, why do I even care. It's not like she should be my responsibility." He thought to himself. However, she had saved him a trip to the doctor and it had been the most relaxing rest he had in a long time. He guessed that it must be his guilt that was making him feel like he was responsible for her well-being. Not to mention the sense of honor that had been instilled in him while he had been boxing and by his friend KenIchi. Helping out those that couldn't protect themselves was something that he had taken up. In his mind, this girl was all alone and obviously needed a friend. "Megumi, why don't you and I blow off this school business and go enjoy the rest of the day?" He asked her. She turned toward him looking shocked. "You mean leave school? Like cut class?" She said, hoping it was true. Takeda laughed. "Of course that's what I mean. It'll be fun. Come on, don't let this get you down." He told her offering a hand. Megumi considered her options. If she stayed it would be the same for the rest of the day, with people staring at her and judging her for her past. It didn't make sense that she should stay at the moment. Despite her best judgment, she decided to go. "Alright, but I want to change at my place first. So it'll be a bit of a walk." She told him, walking over to him. She didn't take his hand, but she gave him a warm smile. Retracting his hand he gave her a warm smile back and started out of the room. "Fine by me, I just am tired of this place." He told her.

After sneaking out of the school, Todeka and Megumi made their way to her place. Taking the back way in, they walked directly into her portion of the floor. "Go ahead and take a seat in the living room. My dog's name is Gage. He's huge, but a softie. I had him put up when you were over last time. Help yourself to the kitchen. I'll be right out." She told him turning into a room to the right of the hallway.

Takeda walked down the hall into the familiar room that he had woken up in. However, next to the fireplace sat a massive white dog. His fur coat was thick and rich. He looked every bit of 200 pounds. The dog sat up and started to growl a low and menacing sound that shook the floor slightly. "Gage, it's ok. I'm just here to wait." He told the dog. It seemed for a second the dog looked at him with suspicion. However, Gage promptly snorted and laid back down.

A few minutes later Megumi walked out in a pair of tight jeans with brown riding boots coming up to her knees and an olive green tank top. Her hair was down and flowing in gentle waves around her shoulders with a two inch section on the top pinned back. In the firelight, all the tones of red caught the light and made each strand dance with color. Her face was devoid of any makeup except simple black liner around her cat-like eyes. Takeda quickly cleared his throat and stood up. "You look…uhh….very…nice." He stammered. Megumi gave a small smile before replying, "Thank you." Takeda offered his arm and faced the elevator. Megumi took it with a blush rising to her cheeks. With that they walked off toward a day without worry of judgment from others.

Once out of Megumi's building Takeda looked over and asked "So what do you want to do?" Megumi had a moment of shock. It had been years since anyone had asked her that question. "I'm….not sure. I don't know the area that well." She told him. Takeda gave a thoughtful look. "I think I've got just the place." He told her with a small grin.

A ten minute walk led them to an amusement park. Considering it was the middle of the day, the park was mostly empty. Megumi started to pay for her ticket, but Takeda stepped in. "I'm sure that you're more than capable of getting your ticket, but let me treat you this time. Especially since I'm the one who got you to cut school." Megumi smiled and nodded. After getting into the park it was a whirl wind of rides and games. For hours they just went from one stop to another riding rides and attempting to win at games. After a few hours they sat down to snack on some deep fried delights. "I have to admit, this has been the most fun I've had in a long, long time." Megumi told Takeda. He turned to her a little shocked. "Really? Considering what you do for a living I would expect that you have much more exciting things happening then just going to an amusement park." He replied. Megumi shook her head. "Used to." she said quietly. "What?" Takeda asked, confused. "I used to model. I quit that. I got tired of hearing people only tell me about my flaws." She told him in the same quiet voice. Takeda looked shocked. Megumi continued, "Behind the cameras I was flawed and something that needed to be fixed in editing. But the people that see the pictures think I'm some perfect spoiled socialite. I never get seen as just a person." Takeda watched as she spoke. So much pain and grief passed through her green orbs. That was a lot of pressure to be under. Takeda might not get exactly what she felt, but he knew that pressure could crush a person very easily psychologically. Sitting there, just looking at Megumi, he couldn't see how people could see flaws in her. Her skin was smooth as the finest porcelain, not overly tanned like so many girls were doing, but light and only golden tinged from genetics. Her hair fell in gentle waves of deep auburn that reflected the golds and reds of the most brilliant flames in the sun. And her eyes, her eyes were the most brilliant moss green color. Flicked with gold and hunter green they sparkled and were filled with emotion. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't really give what others say or think much merit. If I did I don't think I'd still be boxing. Just find what you love to do and then do it." He told her with a shrug. Surprisingly, it did make her feel better. "Besides," He continued with a small grin, "I'd have pegged you more as a book worm considering how much more your swim suit covered than the girl on the other page." Megumi laughed.

After another couple hours at the amusement park, Takeda walked Megumi back to her place. They stood in Megumi's hallway for a minute or so awkwardly. "You know, you could stay and chill out here for a bit if you wanted." She said clasping her hands behind her back. "I've got boxing club practice. Maybe another time, ok?" He told her with a wave. Megumi nodded. Takeda got into the elevator and pushed the button to go to the ground floor. He had to admit to himself that he's had a good day with Megumi. She was really damn cute and smart to boot. He'd always found himself too busy to have time for a girlfriend even if he did have girls follow him around at school all the time. It had been a long time since he'd enjoyed the company of a girl. Maybe he'd give a chance at having a relationship with Megumi. 'I'll ask her to come watch my fight tomorrow night. Then maybe do a group dinner with KenIchi and Miu. That kid would freak to have a little one on one time with her.' He thought to himself picturing how KenIchi fell over himself trying to impress Miu. With a small smile on his face he walked out of the building and hurried to get to boxing practice on time.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Megumi got ready for school and took a deep breath. Pulling her hair up into a high ponytail she looked at herself in the mirror. She'd have to face everyone again sometime. She grabbed her bag, gave Gage an affectionate scratch and started on the walk to school. As soon as she turned the corner to the street the school was on, her stomach tightened. Walking closer and closer to the entrance her breathing increased and her heart was racing. Girls walking around her were giving her smug glares and boys lecherous leers. "Oh hey, Megumi!" She heard a voice say from behind her. She turned to see the blonde headed girl she met her first day, Miu. Megumi gave her a smile in return. Miu caught up to her and slowed her pace to match Megumi's. "I saw the posters yesterday. That wasn't a very nice thing to do to you." She said with a small frown. Megumi gave her a small nod. "I know. It doesn't matter now. I'm sure it'll blow over in a few days." Megumi told her with a shrug. "That's a great attitude to have. I wouldn't let them bother me, if I was you. Besides, you were working right? It was the uniform of the job, so to speak. You weren't naked or anything. I don't see the big deal." Miu told her with a smile. Megumi couldn't help but feel her smile getting wider. Miu's attitude was infectious. Both girls chatted away as they walked the hallways towards the class rooms. A group of girls was crowded around someone standing outside of Megumi's classroom door. Between the heads of the girls she could see that it was Takeda they were standing around. The bits and pieces of fawning that she could overhear made her want to gag. "Takeda, you so super strong." Takeda, I really hope that you'll come to my party." "Takeda, I just love your hair." Miu laughed beside her and said. "He really is popular with the girls." Megumi nodded. "I can see that." But even as she said it, she felt something in her stomach drop.

Takeda caught sight of Megumi and Miu and snaked his way between the gaggle of girls around him. Jogging over to them he gave a wave. "Just the two lovely ladies I was looking for." He called. From behind him, the group of girls glared at Miu and Megumi. They looked at each other and gave a little shiver. Reaching the girls, Takeda gave them a wave. "Hey, I've got my first boxing match tonight and I was wondering if you two would like to go? I already asked KenIchi and he said that he'd make it." Miu gave him a smile. "That's great news Takeda. I'm so glad that your arm has gotten so much better. Of course I'll be there!" Both of them turned to Megumi. "I don't know where I'm going exactly. But I'm sure I can make it." Both of them smiled. Miu turned to Megumi, "I can give you directions to my house. KenIchi and I can walk with you there." Megumi nodded in agreement and Miu quickly jotted down directions. Megumi looked at the instructions and raised an eyebrow. These had to be the most confusing instructions she'd ever gotten in her life. The bell rang to signal that start of class.

The day went by faster than Megumi had thought. She had avoided most contact with people in her class and it had kept her from the brunt of the ridicule. She called the car after school and went quickly to her home. She quickly went through her closet and decided on a flared pair of jeans and a fitted lavender halter top with black boots. She wanted to wear her hair down with a blue purple flower behind one ear and made sure to keep the same natural look with her makeup. She wore only a line of black around her eyes, as per usual. Grabbing a shoulder bag with her wallet and other essentials she went to find Miu.

After a bout of wrong turns, on the part of her driver, Megumi made it to Miu's house. Staring at the large doors she felt an energy flow through her. She had felt it before, but couldn't remember where. Out of a side door Miu and the boy Megumi assumed was KenIchi walked out. Both were dressed casually and smiled at her warmly. Walking over to them, Miu gave a small wave. "It's so nice to see you Megumi! This is KenIchi." She said, giving a small gesture in the direction of the boy. Megumi nodded her head. "It's nice to meet you." She replied. With the introductions in place, the trio set off to watch Takeda's first fight.

Once at the arena, Megumi was slightly astounded. It was a much bigger deal than she had expected. At least five hundred people were there. Already flashes of cameras were going off. KenIchi led them to three seats that sat directly behind Takeda's corner. She and Miu were already getting glares from girls surrounding them. Megumi leaned toward Miu. "Hey Miu, is Takeda a player or something? There's a lot of girl's giving us horrible glares." She asked. Miu gave a glance around before replying, "I honestly can't say that I've ever known Takeda to have a girl in his life. He had a horrible arm injury that left him unable to box for a long time. It's been his main goal to regain his former strength and title. I just think these other girls are jealous we get to sit so close." Megumi looked down in contemplation. However, her lapse was short lived for the announcer came on shortly after. Lights flashed and strobed. It gave Megumi a slight head ache. Takeda's opponent walked out first. As the loud speaker introduce him it seemed that the majority of the crowed was cheering for him. All around her, Megumi could hear boo's radiating towards the opponent. He strutted towards the stage. He was bald, well muscled, and slightly bigger than Takeda. Megumi felt her stomach tighten. It was nerve racking to know that someone that had protected her and been so nice to her was about to willingly put themselves in danger.

Soon the lights changed and the announcer called Takeda's name. Megumi's head jerked toward his entry door. He was covered in the warm up robe and gloves that was normal to boxing. She could see something different in his eyes as he looked at his opponent when he walked up. His trainer took off his robe and Megumi was once again red with the sight of Takeda's well defined muscles. His chest and back were sculpted, as if from clay. His arms were defined and strong. Megumi's breath hitched in her throat. Miu caught this and smiled to herself. 'About time he had someone good for him.' She thought to herself. Megumi felt her heart beat quicken as Takeda entered the ropes. She gave a quick and sincere prayer that he would make it out safe.

Takeda felt his adrenaline pump through his veins. This was the day he had waited for. Those years of lost training were gone. He was here and strong. Rolling his shoulders he sized up his opponent. The guy was a little bigger than him. But he figured that he couldn't be any harder than the gang members he had been putting down for the past few months. His heart was beating a million miles an minute. He took a couple of deep, steadying breaths to calm his nerves. There was nothing like being in the ring. It was the ultimate joy for him.

As the announcer called the two up to starting positions, Takeda smiled. This seemed to piss off his opponent, because he frowned even deeper than before and gave a small growl. Bouncing lightly on his toes as before, Takeda prepared for the fight. The bell rang: Ding!

Immediately his opponent gave a quick jab. Takeda dodged. It was a close one though. The guy was faster than he had thought. Takeda hit him lightly with a quick one-two punch combo to the body. His opponent, although bigger, was just as light on his feet and was using it to his advantage. Takeda wanted to end the fight quickly and went to deliver a rib cracking blow, but was caught off guard as an upper cut hit him square in the jaw. He had left his right side wide open while he had thrown that punch. It was a rookie mistake. The punch sent him sprawling to the mat. The hit had been solid and well aimed. It sent his world spinning for a moment. As the ref started counting, Takeda caught sight of Miu, KenIchi, and Megumi. His friends had come to see him win. Megumi had come to see him win. There was no way he could let some joker win against him, not when he had plans of asking the girl watching him to go steady. Takeda stood up and gave himself a shake. His opponent tried to rush him from behind. That was the last mistake he made of the match. Takeda turned and gave him a hard jab to the right ribs. While the guy recoiled, Takeda followed with a strong left punch to the jaw. The force of the punch sent his opponent sprawling onto the floor. Once there, his opponent only tried getting up once before collapsing back onto the floor. The count was given and Takeda was declared the winner.

Cheers rose from behind Megumi. She stood up in the midst of her excitement. He was the most amazing fighter she had seen in a long time. Smiling to herself, she happened to see Takeda looking at her. Her grin widened. His trainer rushed to his side in excitement, but Megumi was almost certain she could have seen a slight blush rise in Takeda's cheeks. As his entire support team came out of the ring, Takeda walked over to the group. "Hey guys, I was thinking that we could all four go out for dinner. I'm starving. Is that cool?" He asked. Miu laughed. "Of course! You go shower and we'll wait for you here. You can't possibly want to wear that out." Takeda shared her laugh and walked toward the showers.

Megumi walked to the entrance to the arena while KenIchi and Miu waited at their seats. The crowd was bit much for her in that area. She leaned up against the wall by the doors and took a deep breath. "Hey sexy. I've been missing you." a voice said behind her. She recognized it immediately. Her spine stiffened and her adrenaline started pumping through her veins. The blood in her body seemed to run cold as the words slid over her, thick as sewer slime. "You aren't supposed to be within 500 yards of me Blaise." She replied coldly. A tall, slender man walked around to the front of Megumi. His dark eyes mimicked his short dark hair. He placed a hand above Megumi's head and leaned in towards her. Her breath caught in her throat. Of all the places and all the times this was NOT the place she wanted to she him. "But I've missed you so much. You never call, you never email, you've changed your number. I finally decided to just come and check up on you in person. I thought you'd find it sweet." He said running a finger across her cheek. Megumi pulled away.

After emerging in a rather form fitting pair of jeans and an orange shirt, Takeda scanned the for his friends. He saw Miu and KenIchi where he had last seen them, by the seats. But Megumi was no where to be seen. He gave a quick scan and his stomach dropped when he saw a guy leaning over Megumi smiling. He couldn't believe that he was such an idiot to think that she didn't have someone already. She was a catch and a half to anyone willing to try to keep her. Then something struck him as odd. Megumi's body language wasn't relaxed. In fact, she was rigid. As he saw the guy reach his hand towards her face, she pulled away. That was all he needed to see. Obviously the guy wasn't wanted there. He walked quickly over to her, earning curious looks from Miu and KenIchi. As he stepped closer to the pair he could see the quiet terror in Megumi's eyes. He did not like this at all. A fierce protectiveness rose up in Takeda. "Hey, buddy, I really don't think that she wants you here." He said trying to wedge himself between Megumi and the guy. The guy looked at him. "I don't think this concerns you, dude." The guy said. Megumi tried to push the guy away from her. "Just leave Blaise. Go now and I won't call the police." She told him quietly. Blaise gave her a glowering look and pulled away from her. "Fine. But I hope you know that I haven't given up on us yet." With that he turned and walked away.

Megumi gave a visible shudder. Takeda took a step closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" He asked her. She wouldn't look at him. Her eyes weren't focused and she slightly shook her head. "Megumi?" He said gently. He raised a hand to her face and gently pulled it in his direction. Her eyes regained their focus and she blinked a few times to hide the tears that had started to come. "I'll be fine. I just want to get out of here please. Let's just go get something to eat. I'll be ok after I can sit somewhere." She told him. "Do you want to tell me what just happened?" He asked her point blank. There was no point in trying to be coy about it. She gave him a pleading look. "Please, for now just forget it. I'll explain later, I just don't want to ruin the rest of the night. It's your first fight and win since being back in the ring." She told him. He nodded. He would let the topic go, for now. He signaled over to Miu and KenIchi. And with that they all headed out.


	5. Chapter 5

The group went to a small restaurant with a casual air and laid back style. Everyone ordered and ate with conversations circling around Takeda's win. Megumi noticed that while he was proud of his win, he didn't gloat. It was a nice trait to have. Dessert came and went. KenIchi insisted on paying for Miu's dinner and Takeda refused to let Megumi pay for hers even though she argued with him.

On the way out it was an awkward splitting off. "Guess it's time to head home. I didn't realized it was so late." Megumi exclaimed. "Yea, I'll go ahead and walk you home. Don't ever know what kind of thugs are lingering about." Takeda told her. KenIchi chimed in, "Me and Miu can walk with you two, it's on our waaa…" His sentence drawled off as Miu discreetly knocked him over the head. She could tell that Takeda was trying to get Megumi alone. As Miu dragged KenIchi off giving a half-hearted excuse Megumi turned toward her place and started walking. Takeda saw her when she was about fifteen feet away and jogged to catch up with her. "Megumi! Hold up." He said joining her side. She was looking at the ground as she walked. "We dated once upon a time." She said. He looked at her and gave a small nod. "It was about a year ago. We met on one of the sets that I was working on. He was a lighting tech. We'd gone on a couple of dates and I decided that I couldn't handle the stress of a boyfriend so I called it off. He started sending me flower and gifts. At first it was sweet. But then it became obsessive. He started calling my number forty times a day. He slipped baby's breathe into an arrangement and I'm deadly allergic. The card with the flowers said 'If it's not me, then it's no one'. He even tried to poison my dog." She told him. Her face was somber. Takeda was frowning. She had been stalked by the guy that was in her face not even a hour ago. He stepped in closer to her as they walked. "What happened then?" He asked her gently. "He started showing up to my shoots. People didn't want to hire me because of him. I ended up with no choice but to file a restraining order against him. I haven't seen him since that went through until tonight. I changed my number, quit modeling, moved. But he still found me." Takeda could all but feel the fear in her voice. He stopped her and turned her to face him. "Listen Megumi, he isn't ever going to hurt you, ok? I'm right here. I'll be here for you no matter what time or where. You don't have to be afraid. I'll be there with you if you'll let me be." He said, feeling a bit of a blush come up into his cheeks both out of anger and embarrassment.

Megumi looked up at him in wonder. "You want to be with me? Even after telling you that?" She asked, looking up at him. Takeda nodded to her and said, "I do. It's not everyday that I get to meet someone like you. I know that it hasn't been a long time since we met, but I'd really like to give it a go if you feel the same about me." In the corners of her eyes, tears started to form. They glistened in the light of the street lamp. She looked down at the ground, her hair falling to obscure her face. Takeda could see a tear hit the pavement beneath her. "Takeda I do like you. I have since the first day I met you. But….you don't want to be with someone like me. I'll just make your life harder." She said, her voice wavering. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand and spun her back into his arms. "If that's what it takes to be with you then I'll deal with it." He replied. With that he closed the gap between them and their lips met.

Their lips touched and a spark went through both of them. Takeda put his arms around her and pulled her close into him. Megumi yielded to his embrace. The kiss deepened and her hands slid around his neck. One of his hands found her cheek, caressing her and wiping away her tears as their lips mingled and the electricity between them flowed. The butterflies that were in Takeda's stomach left him breathless. Megumi was feeling similar. Takeda was warm against Megumi's arms. He was real and solid. He was here and he wanted to be with her. She pushed up onto her toes to kiss him harder, running her fingernails up the back of his hairline. It sent shivers down his spine. His fingers tightened their hold on her back and the hand on her face weaved into her luxurious waves. Pulling apart Megumi met Takeda's gaze. Both were breathless. "Don't push me away, please?" he said panting for air. Tears streaked down Megumi's face, not just from earlier, but from his tenderness and determination. She reached a hand to his face, cupping his cheek gently. "I wouldn't try." She told him, staring into his eyes. He pulled her close. Megumi reveled in his warmth. He was comforting and secure. It was a feeling that she hadn't had much of in the past few years. Takeda let out a breath of relief. His heart was still thudding in his chest. He was sure that Megumi could feel it. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead. "Let's get you home, ok?" He asked her gently. She gave a nod and reluctantly pulled out of his embrace. He wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulled her closer to him, and with that, they walked silently back to Megumi's place.

On the ride up the elevator Megumi rested her head on Takeda's shoulder. He felt his stomach give a little flutter as she did. Once the elevator stopped, they walked into the hallway connecting to her living space. They stood there for a moment, neither quite sure what to say. "Congratulations on your win tonight." Megumi said with a soft smile. He returned it and replied, "Thanks. It felt good to be back in the ring." "I bet it did." She told him demurely. Another few seconds went by with silence. Takeda cleared his throat. "Well I guess I should get going and let you get some sleep." He told her. As he turned to leave, she reached out and grabbed his hand. "Wait." He turned back to look at her. A blush had risen slightly, making her look even more adorable. "Would you mind staying just a bit. After everything tonight I could use some company." She said hesitantly, worried he'd refuse. He couldn't help but smile to himself, just a bit. "Of course." He replied. Megumi looked relieved and led him to the living room. She made them both some tea and set up a movie on the large television set she owned. Settling down on the couch next to Takeda, she eagerly moved in closer when he held his arm up for her. Takeda decided he definitely liked this feeling. The next hour was spent watching the movie and stealing sweet kisses every once in a while. At last the credits rolled for the movie. Takeda looked down and saw that Megumi had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest. That same pang from earlier struck his heart. He gathered her into his arms and carried her down the hall into her bedroom. The vibrant blues and greens of the room suited her. He carefully set her down on her bed and pulled a blanket over her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then lips and quietly exited the room. As he was pulling his coat on he saw Gage look at him appraisingly. Takeda had the odd sensation that the dog was measuring him up somehow. Without ever leaving Takeda's eyes, the massive dog padded silently to Megumi's door. He gave a curious look in and then looked back at Takeda. Giving a low huff, it seemed he almost nodded his head before walking into the doorway to the room. Takeda laughed at himself a little for giving so much thought into a dog and got into the elevator to head home.


	6. Chapter 6

Megumi awoke to the sun shining through the big double windows that were set against the far wall in her room. She stretched, long and leisurely. Then the events of the previous night came back to her and a blush rose to her face. She couldn't believe that someone had taken the time to want her. It made her giddy with excitement. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. The big, red glowing numbers read 10:30. She had slept in longer than usual for a Saturday. It was time to go to her gym and loosen up the muscles that would grow tense and tight if she ignored them for too long.

After an hour and a half long gymnastics work out, she reveled in the warm water of the shower. As she lathered her hair, she wondered if she would hear from Takeda today. In fact, she didn't even know if he had her number. 'Great. Unless he comes knocking on my door I won't see him until Monday.' She thought, finding herself feeling disappointed in that prospect. She finished her shower and while drying off, she heard her cell phone signal that she had received a text. Wrapped in a towel, she padded into her room and grabbed her phone. She smiled as she read the name of the sender: Takeda. He must have gotten her number at some point last night. The text read: 'Going to the beach. Want to go?' Megumi couldn't help but give a little squeal of joy. She'd rarely had friends, much less a boyfriend. She quickly replied 'Yes. Meet you there. ' He replied to meet him at the snack stall at 1 o'clock. Glancing at the clock she jumped from her bed. She had to get ready quickly.

The black sedan pulled up next to the snack stall on the beach front. Megumi climbed out and scanned the area. "Hey! Megumi!" she heard from her left. Glancing that direction, she saw Takeda, Miu, and KenIchi. She gave them a wave and jogged to them. As she got to the group she suddenly grew awkward. She didn't know how to act around Takeda now. Should she hug him? Should she kiss his cheek? What exactly should she do? Thankfully, Takeda answered her internal questions by leaning down and giving her a quick peck on the lips. The look of confusion of KenIchi's face and the knowing smile on Miu's made her blush. Takeda laughed and pulled her close to him. "It's no secret now. Guess I let the cat out of the bag." He said, looking at the other two and giving Megumi an affectionate squeeze. Miu laughed and KenIchi just stared. Sensing the awkwardness that was beginning Miu spoke up. "Well, boys if you don't mind I'm going to steal Megumi and we'll go get changed."

Once in one of the beach stalls, Miu turned to Megumi. "So, you and Takeda?" She asked smiling. Megumi couldn't help but blush, yet again. "Yea." She replied quietly. Miu gave her an estatic hug. "I'm so happy for you both! Now we better change before they think we left them." She said digging through her bag. Miu changed into a light blue two piece bikini that set off her blue eyes. Megumi on the other hand wore a custom made suit that she'd been given during one of her shoots. It was a white one piece that dipped to the belly button in the front with a light silver material weaving up the dip to just below her chest. The sides had also been cut to expose a large scoop of flesh on either side. The neck formed a halter and the back scooped to just below her middle back. What made the suit unique was that from the back of the neck piece sheer, light weight strands of white and silver fabric draped down to the back of her thighs.

"Oh my goodness! I LOVE your suit!" Miu exclaimed. Megumi smiled. "Thanks. One of my close friends is a designer and made it for me back in the day. I've never really had a chance to wear it." Packing up their other belongings, the girls exited the stall to the waiting boys.

Immediately on seeing Miu and Megumi in a bathing suit KenIchi grew beet red and lowered his eyes. Takeda's eyes were glued to Megumi. He couldn't deny that this girl sent his pulse racing. He heard KenIchi whisper "wow." Takeda gave him a nudge. "Hey now, don't get any ideas about my girl." He said with a playful smile. KenIchi immediately started stuttering his denial and defense. Takeda laughed. Once the girls had joined them they started walking the beach to find a place to set up for the day. Takeda stealing glances at Megumi and KenIchi blatantly staring at Miu. The longer they walked the more Takeda noticed that Megumi and Miu were drawing a lot of male attention. He couldn't help but feel a surge of pure male pride. Also, just to end any questions he quickly pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. Megumi looked at him questioningly. He just shrugged and started walking again. Glancing around again, he saw the disappointed looks on many of the male faces that had been looking their direction. Smirking to himself, he continued to look for a place to set up.

After about ten minutes they ran upon Miu's grandfather and the other masters from the dojo. Megumi was astounded as Miu ran up to the group of intimidating people. KenIchi and Takeda greeted them easily and Megumi approached with caution. The first to notice her was a hulking statue of a man with dark hair and a long scar across the bridge of his nose. "Well hell KenIchi, who'd have thought you'd know a beauty like that." He said hoarsely with a nod to Megumi. She felt a blush rise to her face. "Sakaki, don't be rude now." Said a thinner, yet equally imposing man. He extended a hand to her, which she took gingerly. "I am Akisame. Please ignore my friend's rudeness. It's a pleasure to meet more of KenIchi and Miu's friends." He told her in a gentle and soothing voice. She gave him a warm smile. "It's not a problem at all. I'm sure there are worse things to be called than beautiful. I'm Megumi. It's nice to meet you also." She replied. Akisame smiled at her. "What a lovely young woman." said another largely muscled man. This one however, had long golden hair and a beard of the same hue. He gave her a smile and slight bow of the head. "I'm Hayato, Miu's grandfather. It's nice to meet one that has a sense of humor." Megumi gave a bow of her head and smiled. From underneath her a flash went off. Out of reflex she threw herself into a back hand spring, landing in a crouch. In the place where she had once been standing a short, thin man lay on the ground getting pummeled by Miu. "Kensei, you pervert! How dare you try to scare away my new friend!" She shouted between punches, which rarely touched the older man. Suddenly a small knife struck the lens of the camera that the man named Kensei was holding. He cried out. "Shigure! Why did you have to do that?" He asked, weeping. A slender, yet muscled, young women with raven black hair stood looking at him bored. "It was rude." She replied shortly. Beside Megumi, yet another hulking monster of a man appeared. His silver hair stood in spikes and bandages covered his hands and feet. "Apachai is impressed. Megumi's back handspring is fast." He said with a childlike tone to his voice. Megumi shook off the slight shock at having the man appear so suddenly by her. "Thank you. Apachai, right?" She said looking at him. A large grin spread across his face. "Megumi remembered Apachai's name! Apa, apa!" He exclaimed excitedly. Megumi could help but laugh at his enthusiasm.

It had seemed that the commotion surrounding the camera died down and she noticed that Miu, KenIchi, and Takeda were standing next to her. Miu gave Megumi a glance. "That was a perfect back handspring. I didn't know you were into gymnastics." She said testingly. "I've been into gymnastics since I was really young." Megumi replied. Miu smiled at her. "Then you should join the gymnastics club. I'm in it. It's really fun." Megumi nodded. "I'll have to check it out on Monday." The four walked towards the water. "Well, come on then. We didn't come to the beach just to stand on the sand all day." Takeda said playfully, with a mischievous grin on his face. Megumi could feel that he was about to try something. She was able to gracefully spin out of his reach before he could grab her. She winked at him and smiled. "It was a nice try, but just not quite good enough." She said sweetly to him. With that she ran towards the water and once in up to her waist dove under. Miu laughed and followed suit. KenIchi was smiling and started after Miu.

Takeda jogged toward the water and stopped when Megumi surfaced. In that one moment she had successfully taken his breath away. Her hair darkened in its wetness and haloed around her weightlessly in the water. The sun bounced off her glistening pale skin, making her seem to glow in the cerulean water. Around her, the material straps from her bathing suit twisted and waved in the water, making her seem almost ethereal. He couldn't believe that she was his. Once again, his sense of male pride rose up and he couldn't hide the faint blush that rose to his cheeks. His moment was cut short as the dojo masters raced past him to join in the water antics. When he made it into the water, he swam to Megumi. She was floating on her back, looking every bit as magical as before. He dove under the water and swam underneath her. Megumi sense the ripple in the water beneath her and straightened herself. She could see the others playfully splashing a few yards away from her. "You look absolutely breath taking." She heard a breathy voice whisper in her left ear. Shivers went down her spine. Never had she heard Takeda's voice sound like this and she liked that it was her that was causing it. Next thing she knew, she felt a pair of warm, firm lips kissing the base of her neck. It was only one kiss, but the fire that spread from it was almost heart stopping. There was no denying that it was a feeling of pure lust that flowed through her. Megumi was no virgin, but she was no slut either and the heat from that one kiss had her worrying about her self-control. Takeda felt the shiver that ran through her body and couldn't help the desire that ran through him. She sparked something in him like no other girl had before. Megumi took an unsteady breath. "We should get back to the others." She said, her voice slightly tinged with lust. "Mhmm." Takeda replied, nuzzling into her neck lightly. Megumi laughed and swam away from him. "You'll have to try much harder to seduce me, my good sir." She said with a playful grin. He gave a chuckle, "I guess it's a good thing I wasn't trying to then." They both rejoined the group and it was a good hour before they left the water.

The group came out to enjoy the sun. Shigure and Apachai were busy trying to construct the perfect sand fort, the boys had went to grab some drinks, and the others were laying on towels in the sun. Miu and Megumi were laying under an umbrella enjoying the warmth of the day. "I'm glad that you came today. It's nice not being the only girl." Miu said. Megumi gave her a smile. "I've had so much fun today. I'm really glad that I came out today too. It's better than sitting in my apartment all day." She replied. They talked of hobbies, of which neither had too many besides training. From their left they caught an increase in commotion from the group of fellow students that had been hanging out for a nice portion of the day. From what they could see a group of the boys that apparently were in a gang together had decided to start harassing Takeda and KenIchi on their way back. Miu gave a sigh. "I hate when we can't even enjoy one day without someone wanting to fight." Megumi could see the six boys from the group pull together to start the taunting that always inevitably led to violence. "Ugh. Boys are stupid and oh so simple." She told Miu. Miu looked at her questioningly. Megumi stood up and started walking over to the group. Hayato, Akisame, and Sakaki turned their heads ever so slightly to observe the interaction that was about to take place. As she got closer to the group Megumi ran her fingers through her hair and shook out the waves that had dried into her hair. She also started to add more emphasis on her movements. Her hips swayed a bit more, she pulled her shoulders back, and her expression turned sultry. The two sides were apparent with Takeda and KenIchi on one side and the group of other boys were a few feet away from them. She walked in between them. Megumi made her way over to the foremost guy in the group of six, presumably the leader. All the attention had been diverted to her. She made sure she poured out all the charm she could manage. "Come now. Is there really any reason to start anything on such a beautiful day?" She said slyly, giving him the coy smile that had gotten her so many modeling jobs. "I…uh…well…I…" The guy stuttered senselessly. 'Almost.' She thought to herself. Sensuously she ran her hand gently up his arm. "You wouldn't want to ruin my day, would you?" She asked him, pouting out her lips ever so slightly. This seemed to snap him out of his stupor. "Of course not!" He said immediately. Megumi have him a smile. "See? I didn't think you did. Now let's just go back to enjoying our days, ok?" She told him. He nodded in agreement. She started to walk away and gave the group a little wink. KenIchi and Takeda just stood there watching her. When she turned back and gave them a questioning look they both quickly made their way back over to their spots. Miu was smiling. "I've got to say, I'm impressed." Megumi laughed. "It's not hard. When there's a half-naked girl in front of them brain function tends to decrease by about 90%." She replied.

A few yards away the three masters all gave each other looks with smiles on their faces. "Well it's not the worst way I've seen a fight ended." Sakaki said, taking a sip from the bottle perpetually in his hand. "Not an approach I've ever been able to use." Hayato agreed. Akisame stretched out before saying, "Most fights between boys start over stupid words. It is difficult for that to happen if they can't make sentences and a pretty girl is a good way to scramble the brain of a teenage boy. She's smart. Maybe she could teach Miu and save us all some trouble." They all chuckled and went back to their naps.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day was filled with volleyball games and various trips back to the water. Around 6 o'clock everyone decided to call it a day. Miu and KenIchi left with the masters, while Megumi and Takeda started walking back towards the snack stand so Megumi could meet her driver. Megumi had slipped on a sheer white cover up. As they walked Takeda grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. It sent a wave of butterflies through her stomach. It amazed her that he was so sweet considering his favorite hobby was so violent.

They waited on a bench for the car to come. The pink-orange glow from the on-coming sunset washed over them. Takeda looked down at their clasped hands. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand. It was just as soft as her cheeks and neck. She looked up at him. The light cascaded over her face, creating shadows and lighted planes. The blazing colors reflected their mates in her hair. A small smile made its way to his face. Megumi was just as taken with how the light played off his strong features and created such a contrast with his azure hair. Regardless of all the guys she had ever worked with, and the standards of attractiveness that the world said they filled, she couldn't think of anyone else she'd rather have spent the day with.

The dark sedan pulled up and idled waiting for its passenger. Megumi gave Takeda a smile. "Thank you for the wonderful day." She told him sincerely. He returned her smile. "It was no problem. I'll take you on a proper date soon. I promise." She laughed. "It's alright. I've enjoyed the past couple of days a lot." She replied. They stood and Megumi prepared to leave. As she turned to go, Takeda stepped towards her and closed the gap between their lips. The kiss wasn't demanding, rough, or needy. It was just a tender, affectionate goodbye. Pulling apart, Megumi let out a small sigh. "Alright then, I guess I'll hear from you later?" She asked him with a questioning smile. He returned the smile. "You can bet on it." He said, turning to start heading home. Megumi watched for a few lingering seconds as he walked away before turning and climbing into the care that would take her home.

Megumi showered when she got home to wash the salt from her hair. Swimming and being in the sun had made her exhausted. Only clothed in her fluffy white bathrobe, she climbed into her favorite comfy chair by the fire and turned on the TV. She turned it to the news and increased the volume when she saw the logo of her uncle's company. "In other news, major technology corporation Tachnitech is facing allegations of being involved with major crime syndicates spanning the globe. CEO of the company Genma Hijina has refused to comment at this time personally, but representatives have said that the allegations are entirely false..." Megumi muted the television. She had a sinking feeling in her gut. She'd never really asked what her uncle did for a living, mostly because he was only around 6 weeks out of the year and other than a weekly dinner when he was around, they never really interacted. He was her late father's brother. That was all that she really knew, other than the fact that he was kind enough to take in a young orphan. Something like this not only confused her, but made her question all the places she'd ever been and all the people she'd ever met. Having her night completely ruined, Megumi opted to just forget it all and go to sleep. Crawling under the thick covers on her bed, she tried to focus on the fun she had that day. Anything that was happening with her uncle was out of her league anyways. Finding some solace in that thought, she drifted off to sleep with her huge furry companion keeping an eye on the room from the foot of the bed.

Megumi's Sunday was spent relaxing at home. She used it to catch up on her homework and preparing for the week that was to come. After the news report last night she still hadn't heard from her uncle. She tried to keep it out of her mind, well aware that worrying was pointless. Takeda had been texting her on and off during the day and each text had given her something else to think about. After finishing her homework and the few chores around her apartment that she needed to get done, Megumi curled up on her couch with a good book and decided that it was a great way to end the day.

Takeda spent his day conditioning his body. Since his arm had gotten better, he had devoted the majority of his time to getting back the time he lost. Even going to the beach hadn't been purely fun. The swimming and volley ball had helped to stretch muscles and work out his legs. He did have worries about being able to split time between school, training, friends, and Megumi. Taking it one day at a time would be the only way that he would be able to know if he could make it work. Right now his muscles burned as he kept up a grueling pace with the jump rope.

Two hours went by with Takeda training various muscle groups. After showering, he walked home to his apartment a few blocks away. Going through the front door he tosses his jacket on the couch that he had acquired through questionable circumstances back in his days as a thug. It wasn't the proudest time of his life. He was lucky that he had found a friend like KenIchi. That little runt had reminded him of what exactly he loved about boxing and the sportsmanship of it. In fact, there was no guarantee as to where he'd be right now if he hadn't straightened up his life. But there was no doubt that he owed Akisame a life time of gratitude for the use of his arm. Thanks to KenIchi and his masters, Takeda had been able to get back the one thing that had meant the most to him.

He looked around at his modest apartment. While he didn't really miss his life as a thug, the pay had been nice. Living off of savings and the money that he earned taking care of the training facility for the boxing club was modest at best. Material things had never matter much to him though. He had never grown up with much money and living without it wasn't too big of a stretch. Takeda thought about the place that Megumi lived in. He could fit five of his apartments inside just her part of the floor they had. 'It must be a completely different kind of life for her.' He thought to himself. The putrid twinge of bitterness crept in against his will. He couldn't very well hold it against her. Besides, she had made money for herself. For all he knew she was living off her own earnings. She didn't live extravagantly anyways. Her place was nothing like the other section of the floor, devoted to the modern luxury of the penthouse world. It was inviting, eclectic, and made you want to stay for hours. "Sort of like her." He mused out loud.

There was a knock at his door. It was a bit late for company. Opening the door he was surprised to see KenIchi standing at his doorway. He was out of breath and looked frantic. "Dude, what's wrong?" Takeda asked quickly. "It's…the... Sage Fist…" KenIchi managed to pant out. Takeda felt a cold drop in his stomach. The wayward disciple of Miu's grandfather was back. Since Ragnarok had been disbanded the amount of gang crime had decreased on innocent civilians. Amongst other warring gangs hungry for power however, it had escalated. "Where is he? Is Odin with him?" Takeda asked letting the smaller boy in to sit. "No, he isn't with him. But there's word that he's trying to recruit to bring back Ragnarok." KenIchi told him, still slightly out of breath. Takeda knew it was bad if the Great Sage Fist was back then there would be a bounty on their heads. More than likely it would mean that they would be the ultimate initiation. For the most part they had avoided fighting. Word of their defeat over the Deadly Fists had spread and they were avoided by most of the small fry gangs.

"What do we need to do?" Takeda asked KenIchi. The look on the kids face was on of sheer panic. "I have no idea. I'm no match for that guy. He's on the same level as the Masters." KenIchi said quickly. It was a bad situation to be in. There was no way that they could mess with someone that was on that level. "Have you talked to the other Masters? Have they said anything?" He asked to the panic stricken boy. It took a couple of minutes before KenIchi was able to answer. "They said they needed to talk amongst themselves. I don't know what they're going or not going to do." Takeda took a minute to think things through. "Alright KenIchi, I'm fairly sure that your Masters wouldn't leave you to get killed. How about we just keep on with our lives and handle any of these jerks he's trying to recruit. Anything more than that we couldn't handle anyways, so there's no point in worrying right?" The words lingered on the air for a minute or so. "Ok. I think that's a good plan. You're right. The masters may be sick and twisted, but they wouldn't want me dead. Especially against someone that's on their level." KenIchi reasoned. "Well then, now that we have that figured out do you want a cup of tea or something? You look pretty wound up." Takeda offered. KenIchi shook his head. "No, with this going on I want to be at the dojo as much as possible. I need to make sure that I can help Miu if anything happens." It made sense to Takeda. He knew that KenIchi would do anything in his power to make sure that Miu stays safe. Seconds after that though, he felt another sinking feeling in his stomach. 'Did that mean they would possibly go after Megumi too?' He thought to himself. It was a disturbing thought. She had no idea about this part of his life. It wasn't going to be an easy thing to tell her either.

**Ok loves, I would really love some feedback. I know before I had a name error, but that's been corrected. I should have the next chapter up here within anywhere from the next few hours to tomorrow. Encouragement and constructive criticism always help speed the process along. *hint hint***


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok Lovelies, this chapter had taken me a bit more time to get up. But I made it up to you by making it super long. I'm sure there are some of you that think my story is moving really fast, but let's be honest here, in anime every time a teen likes another person they immediately call it "love". I kinda went with that feeling. As always please R&R! It helps my thinking process to hear from my dear readers. But enough of that-On with the Story!*****

Monday morning came and Megumi was still not thrilled to see the school building. She wasn't sure exactly how things were going to be now that she was dating Takeda. It did make her feel better knowing that she had Miu and KenIchi to back her up as well. Between the three of them it was the largest number of real friends Megumi had ever had. She dressed for school and let her hair fall into long curling layers down her back. Giving Gage an affectionate scratch on his head, she left to go to her personal car. As she exited the building she was greeted by Takeda leaning against the building. He gave her a heart melting smile. "What are you doing all the way over here?" She asked him, returning his smile. "Just wanted to walk my girl to school for the first time." He replied. Megumi could see that he was lying, at least partially. Hiding emotions was something she had been great at. It had also given her the practice to notice it in others too. She could see the worry that was hiding behind Takeda's masked request. She just nodded to him though.

Walking to school was quickly becoming strained between them. She could feel the tension like it was tangible. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. She stopped and grabbed Takeda's hand. He looked back at her questioningly. "What's wrong? You aren't acting normal." She told him, silently pleading with him to break his silence. She immediately saw the guilt and shame that flashed through his eyes. "I have something to tell you. It's about my past and how exactly I became friends with KenIchi. I just don't know if you'll like me anymore after I tell you what's going on." He said, his eyes never meeting hers. Megumi just gave a small sigh. She squeezed his hand. "Takeda, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to. The past is the past. All that really matters to me right now is who you are with me." She said softly, never taking her hand from his.

Takeda was frozen. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had given him a choice in the matter. But here Megumi was telling him that he didn't have to tell her anything. It was tempting. Just letting her stay in the dark about who he was and what he'd done. The thought that he might have to start street fighting again forced him to realize that he had to tell her. She might be in danger. There was no way to tell who was going to be targeted because they had no idea who, if anyone, would be coming after them. "No, it's important that I tell you. It might affect you." He told her. Megumi looked confused by just rubbed his hand warmly and nodded. For the rest of the walk to school Takeda told her all about the past few years. He told her about his arm getting injured, about becoming a thug, meeting KenIchi, the battle with Ragnarok, and finally about the Great Sage Fist coming back.

By the time they got to the school Megumi was totally caught up on the recent events in Takeda's life. "So you're saying that I might potentially be used against you?" She asked him. He didn't want to answer the question. He didn't want to have to think about that happening. "Yes." He told her, casting his gaze downward. Megumi's body went rigid. Takeda could feel her stiffen and gripped harder on her hand. "I won't let that happen though. I promise." He said, stopping and quickly pulling her into a tight embrace. It was still unclear to him if she was going to push him away. This was a lot to unload on a person. Quite possibly it was more than she would want to deal with. If that happened he wouldn't blame her. After a few seconds, the tension left Megumi's body and she hugged tighter into his chest. "I know you won't. I just don't want to see you get hurt trying to protect me. I don't know what I'd do." Came her muffled voice from his shirt. Takeda could feel the dampness from tears going through his shirt. He lifted face to look at him. Her eyes shone with worry. Kissing her until all the tension was gone from her body, he simply told her, "I've been hurt for things much less important. At least now I have someone I care about to protect." He laid his forehead against hers. "Everything will be alright. Don't count us out just yet." He murmured into her ear, gently wiping away her tears. Kissing her on the forehead, Takeda pulled away tenderly from the embrace and took her hand once again. "Let's get to school and just worry about that for now, ok?" Megumi nodded.

The two ran into Miu and KenIchi before they passed the school's gates. Megumi figured that KenIchi had already talked to Miu because neither seemed quite as lively as normal. As they got closer she could see Miu making an extra effort to put on a show for her sake. Takeda just shook his head at her. "It's fine Miu. I told her everything." He told her quietly. Miu's face fell a bit after hearing it. Megumi looked at the faces of her friends. It sparked something in her that she rarely felt. She was, plainly put, pissed off. How dare one person make the decision to ruin others' lives. What gave them that right? Their strength? "Hey guy." Megumi began, demanding the attention of those around her. "This is dumb. We shouldn't be upset right now. Life is 10% what happens, and 90% how you react to it. We're all worried over events that haven't even occurred. I, for one, refuse to be manipulated like that. Anxiousness isn't going to help anything. Continuing on like nothing is wrong is the best slap in the face right now. Whoever this person is, they want you afraid and worried. So if you can't fight physically, fight mentally. I'm done with worrying." She finished determinedly. The others were looking at her with contemplation. Megumi gave a sigh and started in to the school leaving them with their thoughts.

Miu shook her head. "She's right. This is ridiculous. I've never been raised to be afraid and meek. Funny how it took someone that just learned about everything to make us realize how cowardly we're being." With that she turned to join Megumi in the school.

Watching the girls walk away and looping what they both said through their minds, both boys couldn't help but grin. "Well, we sure do have some stubborn women in our lives." KenIchi said to his taller friend. Takeda looked over at KenIchi with a huge smile. "We sure do. But then again, who else would put up with us?" Laughing to themselves they jogged to join the girls.

Once inside, the group had to separate for classes. This was the part the Megumi had been dreading. Even now, as they walked close to their class, she could see his fan club begin to edge closer. The self-proclaimed 'president' went so far as to wedge herself between the two. The glorified groupie wound her arms around Takeda and gave him a seductive smile. "Takeda, we all wanted to congratulate on your win Friday. I was thinking that maybe I could make you a private dinner if you wanted to join me in my apartment later?" She purred, batting her eyelashes. Megumi swallowed down the jealousy and disdain for the girl and watched to see what exactly Takeda would do. As it were, he just politely smiled and pulled himself free from her grasp. "Thank you for your congratulations and the offer, but I'm off the market now." He told the group making his way towards Megumi. She couldn't help but feel the warm, seductive pull of satisfaction. He wrapped his arm around her waist, then completed the show by kissing her sweetly on the cheek. Immediately she could all by feel the hatred pouring of the girls around her. There was some sadness, but for the most part it was just pure, unadulterated rage. Giving a light hearted laugh, Takeda guided them to class.

The moments before class started whispers were floating around like dust particles. Apparently the news that Takeda the Puncher had found himself a girlfriend top lined the high school gossip chain. She saw a few guys give Takeda pats on the back and a few girls in tears looking longingly across the classroom. The teacher came in and called the class to order, which took longer than usual. For once Megumi wasn't horrified by the gossip going around. When lunch came around Takeda walked over to her desk and leaned on it casually. "You ready to head down and eat lunch with Miu and KenIchi?" He asked her. "Yea, I just have to go get my lunch from my locker. I'll meet you outside." She replied, rising to her feet and giving him a light kiss.

As she neared her locker, Megumi could hear the poorly hushed whispers of some of the girls from earlier. "The only reason he's with her is because she'll put out." "I know. Have you read those stories about all the guys she slept with?" "She really isn't anything but a slut. I just can't help but think we have a duty to protect our dear, sweet Takeda." Then Megumi heard the voice of the girl from earlier, the "president" of Takeda's fan club. "Girls, we don't need to worry ourselves. He's only dating her so he can sleep with her and then he'll dump her. Then I'll come swooping in the console him about wasting his time with that bitch."

Megumi's stomach dropped. That's what everyone thought? That Takeda was just with her because she would sleep with him? Not to mention that she was extremely curious about all these 'guys', she'd supposedly slept with. In all truth it had only been one guy. Could Takeda really think that she would just hand herself over to him, no questions asked? If so, he had another thing coming. She wasn't about to be used again. Grabbing her lunch she joined the group outside.

It was obvious to the others that her mood had soured from earlier. Takeda gave her a nudge with his shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked her with a soft smile. She gave a half-hearted nod and continued eating. The tension made for an awkward lunch. Miu and KenIchi tried to keep the conversation light. It was a difficult challenge though. Megumi offered no help to the conversation. She remained tight lipped and stiff. All of which made Takeda worried and concerned.

Once lunch had passed and class began once again, the day seemed to go by much faster. Without all the breaks, it seemed like things had gone back to normal. But Takeda couldn't help but feel like he was given the cold shoulder by Megumi. Each time he tried to look her way, she sent an icy stare his way. He wasn't sure what exactly could have caused this. He couldn't think of anything he had said nor done that had caused this. It really confused him.

After school Megumi called for her car to pick her up even as Takeda offered to walk her home. "I think I'll just ride home, thanks." She told him shortly. "Have I said something wrong?" He asked her. She admired his point-blank style. It was one of his great perks. Immediately she felt a deep guilty feeling. Here she was, going off the words of an obviously biased fan-club member saying things. It really wasn't fair. She had to talk this through with him. If they were going to make things work then it had to be honestly. "Will you ride home with me?" She asked him with pleading eyes. "Of course." He replied, not wanting to disappoint her.

All the thoughts of what she'd heard were zipping through her head. It made it impossible to get to what she wanted to say. As they pulled up to her building, she felt the nagging questions pulling against her skull. It would be impossible to let this go, especially with her past. She looked at Takeda earnestly. "Will you please come up? I think we need to talk about some things." She told him. Takeda's heart started pounding a million miles a minute. He was sure it had to do with what he had told her earlier. Surely she had come to her senses and was going to end whatever type of relationship they did have. "Sure I will." He told her. Exiting the car and riding the way to her home level was horribly nerve-wracking. On the way up, Megumi was terribly quiet. Doubt and fear ran up Takeda's spine. He was used to the thrill of battle, but matters of the heart were entirely new to him. Everything that had to do with someone else was new to him. Suddenly his life wasn't just about him. That made him nervous.

Once at the correct floor, Megumi led him in to her living room. As Takeda settled into the comfortable couch, he couldn't help the cold shiver of displacement that went up his spine. Megumi sat across from him, in one of her weathered leather chairs. "I need to ask you something that means a lot to me." She told him with perfect seriousness. "I won't lie to you. I swear it on my honor as a boxer." He replied. Silently, she felt a level of relief knowing that he took it so seriously. "I heard today that the only reason you were with me was because you thought that I would give it up to you easily. Is that true?" Megumi asked him honestly. She held her breath waiting for the answer.

Takeda was taken by shock. His eyes widened and his breath caught. It took several seconds before he could answer. "I've never really thought of us that way. Wait, that sounds like I don't like you physically…I do. I mean, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I think you're amazing and smart and funny. I…." He stammered. Megumi's face fell. "You've just never thought of me more than a one night stand." She muttered sadly.

Takeda's eyes widened in shock. "No! That isn't it at all! In fact, that's what I didn't want you to think of. I just want to know you. To understand who and what you are. You're the oddest, yet most interesting girl I've ever met. I want to be completely honest to you." He admitted. Megumi felt a wave of astonishment pass over her. She was still scared though. It was a rather over-whelming thing that she was about to thrust upon Takeda. "Are you sure that you want the full truth of me?" She asked him, searching deeply into his eyes. He could see that it really meant something to her. It made him worry slightly. It meant truly giving himself over to someone; Their problems, dreams, and immediate goals. 'It's commit or quit.' He told himself. Looking into her eyes, the swirling depths of supple, earthy greens and glistening gold's made the choice for him. "Of course I do." He answered her.

Megumi breathed a sigh of relief. "Today when I heard that you just wanted to sleep with me, I panicked. Because I want everything to be open between us, I'll ask one more time. Do you just want to sleep with me?" She asked. Takeda couldn't help but hide his shock. It really hadn't crossed his mind as an honest possibility at this point. He may have been a thug at one point, but he was far from dishonorable. "That's never been the issue, at all. I'm not one of those guys." He told her. "But from what I heard earlier, that's what you 'expect' out of me. A quick and easy lay is all that I am." Megumi told him with regret in her eyes. Takeda couldn't help but feel responsible for these horrible rumors. The girls or guys that spread this had to have been attached to him in some way. "Megumi, I swear it has never been my intention to get you into bed for a quick one night stand. You're too important to me for that. In all honesty I've only been with two other girls before and it was for what I thought was love." He told her, turning red.

She held a small grin on her face. "I really appreciate you telling me that you've been with two girls before. In all honesty, I've been with one guy before too." She told Takeda looking at him sadly. The flash of jealousy and bitterness crashed through his eyes before he could help it. "He died before we could ever make anything out of our relationship." Megumi said with such a deep sadness in her eyes, that Takeda wasn't sure he could pull her out of it. "He had promised to marry me. We were supposed to marry in the spring. Then the accident happened, on-coming traffic in rainy weather. He was on life support for a week before his family decided to pull the plug." She said. The distance in her eyes made him ache inside. "This is why it hurts me to hear about all these supposed 'guys' I've 'been' with. I'm not that kind of person. Not at all." She sobbed out the last part. To Takeda it was obvious that she was still a wreck and these rumors were playing more of a role than what she'd admit. It was now his job to control this mess of a rumor.

Takeda hugged Megumi close. Heart beat to heart beat they stood. She melted into his embrace. "Don't worry about it." He whispered to her. "I promise, I'll take care of it all. You'll never get treated like anything less than the amazing person you are." Hugging her close, he fell asleep on her couch with Megumi on his chest. Neither moved the entire night, even though bought were being watched by the hidden, white guardian of the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Megumi awoke feeling an odd warmth beneath her. Her right shoulder screamed at her to move, for it was numb and tingling. Underneath her she saw, and felt, a warm chest rise and fall beneath her. It was a quick reminder that she wasn't alone. Pulling herself up she saw Takeda's form appear as if from a fog. The memory of the night before crashed on her. It suddenly became hard to breathe.

As she removed herself from the man that held her through the night, he stirred. Megumi's heart seemed to stop in her chest. She wasn't sure how she would approach today. Things had changed overnight. Suddenly everything was much more serious than before. She stared at the sleepy violet eyes that were under her and she was filled with a sense of more. Her entire life hadn't felt so small until now.

"Morning." Takeda's rough voice said through the silence. Megumi felt herself smiling at his voice. "Good morning." She told him, sleep still straining her vocal cords. He tenderly stretched up and kissed her lightly. That one act alone made her heart thump hard in her chest, as the butterflies in her stomach threatened to escape out of her mouth.

Feeling his hard body beneath hers suddenly made her mouth go dry. She wasn't sure if it was the confession of monogamy or the utter expression of honesty, but she wanted him. Megumi wanted Takeda badly. Parts of her that had lain utterly dormant before screamed for attention and she couldn't control the sudden intake of breath that befell her.

"Are you alright?" Takeda asked her with concern. If he only knew what he was asking, Megumi thought to herself. It was all too real for her at this moment. "Ye…Yes." She stuttered out. "I need to go take a shower before we have to go to school." Megumi told him shortly. Takeda frowned slightly before replying with a short, "Alright".

Escaping quickly into the confines of her stone shower, Megumi felt at war with herself. Obviously her body was telling her one thing, yet her mind was saying the opposite. The imminent question was which to follow?

As the water cascaded over her body, her mind raced. She felt closer to Takeda than she had any other man in her life. Yet, the amount of time that they had been in contact worried her. She didn't want to be a stupid statistic that fell for the first boy that paid her attention. 'He isn't the first though.' Her mind argued.

Sure she had male admirers from her modeling work, not to mention her brief encounter with her now deceased fiancé, but that surely didn't count. Takeda was the first to look past her faults and mistakes and take her as she was. He regarded as a person and that made her feel important. It made her feel like she mattered. This feeling was a far cry from anything she had felt since her parent's passing. Even through all of this, her logical mind reasoned with her that she only felt this way because of the previous reasons. It made her war with herself.

Toweling herself off, Megumi came to a reasonable agreement with herself, "I won't do anything with Takeda that I'll ever regret." She said to the mirror. The statement made sense in her head, but she still felt a tugging at the back of her mind. How would she know if she'd regret it unless she did it? Shaking her head, Megumi pulled on the long, silk robe that hung in her bathroom. Piling her hair into a messy bun on top of her head she walked out to a sight that made her heart melt and her blood race.

Takeda was in her kitchen, cooking breakfast, while not-so-sneakily feeding her dog pieces of bacon. He caught sight of her and immediately had to hold onto the counter. There she was, only in a scant piece of silk, her hair a beautiful mess, and looking at him like he was the most desirable guy on the planet. It made it hard for him to think. He had to say something so the thought of her naked, underneath him would stop playing in his mind. Quickly gaining his boyish smirk he told her "I decided that since you let me stay over, the least I could was make you breakfast". Megumi couldn't help but giggle. "Well that is a most chivalrous thing", she told him, walking slowly to the bar of the kitchen.

Sitting on one of the stools, Megumi saw that he had already prepared her a plate. Tentatively, she picked up her utensils and began to eat the meal he had made her. "I'm kind of shocked." She told him after the first couple of bites. Takeda chuckled and met her gaze. "Why is that?" He asked her. "This is the first time a boy has ever cooked me anything and I have to admit that it isn't half bad." She replied with a sweet smile. Blushing slightly, Takeda gave her a sheepish smile. "Well, I do live by myself. A growing boy can't live on fast food alone." Megumi felt a smile tug at her lips. "Well my good sir, I think that you have been doing a pretty grand job of staying alive".

The conversation between the two continued, physically strained, but pleasant. It was unnaturally natural, this interaction between the two of them. Finally Megumi stood up and excused herself. "I really need to go get ready for school. I'm sorry that I didn't get your uniform clean. Do I need to have the driver off at your place before school?" She asked him. Takeda looked at her oddly. "That's alright. I'll just wear my uniform as it is. It really isn't that bad. Do you have a dryer?" He asked her. She nodded and pointed to a cabinet that was mostly concealed by the shutter doors that encased it. "I'll be fine then." He told her, waving her on to finish her morning routine.

Leaving Takeda made Megumi feel guilty, yet her reasonable mind told her that it was only for a bit. She got ready for school at an accelerated rate. This meant skipping out on her usual routine. Her eyeliner and hair were the only features that ended up getting made up. Even those were done haphazardly. Rushing out of her room, Megumi almost ran into Takeda, who was standing relaxed in her hallway, Gage lazing against his leg lazily. She glared at her dog. "Traitor." She said to the fluff ball. As if he understood her, the huge white canine hung his head and slinked off towards her room.

"That wasn't fair. We had some pretty intense bonding while you were primping." Takeda teased. Megumi gave him a playful glare. "You better be careful mister, you just might be walking to school." Seizing the chance, Takeda gave her a playful kiss. As soon as his lips hit hers the chemistry hit and the once quick kiss became much more. Her hands went to his shoulders and his went to her hips, pulling her close. As Megumi ran her hand into the base of his scalp, Takeda pulled back slightly panting. "I swear if we don't leave now, we aren't going to." A flush ran onto her face. "I guess we should go then. Neither of us can really afford to miss right now."

They both got onto the elevator to go down to the car that would take them to school. It was an obvious effort for each to keep their hands to themselves. 'Why am I like this with him?' Megumi asked herself. If only she knew that Takeda was having a similar was with himself. His body felt on fire since their kiss. At the moment all he could think of was pushing her up against the wall and taking her right there. His sense of honor and respect for her was the only thing keeping him from doing just that. There was some kind of switch that was flipped for both of them and a very, very thin line kept them from tearing the clothes of the other.

Once in the car, where they were both forced to be right next to each other, the need to be closer pushed at each of them. Megumi had to divert her gaze from the gorgeous specimen of a man next to her in order to control her animalistic urges. She wasn't sure what it was about Takeda, but he seemed to bring out the more rough side of her. She'd been through more than one S&M themed shoot in her modeling career, but the thought of doing some of the things she'd posed for had never crossed her mind until now. Being underneath Takeda, completely restrained seemed extremely alluring. Having him restrained also was quite the turn on as well. Suddenly, her imagination was rampart with ideas of all the amazingly inappropriate things that she wanted to do with the purely, gorgeously, masculine guy next to her.

Takeda noticed the bright red flush spreading onto his girlfriend's cheeks and innocently reached out a hand to feel her forehead for a fever. The contact on her skin jump started Megumi's biological response. She jerked away quickly. Seeing the hurt look on his face, she felt like a complete tool. As Takeda pulled his hand back towards his body, Megumi took his hand into her smaller ones. Looking into his eyes she told him, "I don't want you to think that I'm trying to avoid your touch, but in all honesty I am." His eyes betrayed the dejection he was feeling. Megumi quickly continued, grasping his hand even tighter in hers than before. "I can't have you touch me without wanting to jump you right there. I know I shouldn't be saying this out loud, but when you touch me all I can think about is undressing you and doing horribly inappropriate things to you."

Hearing her words made Takeda's breath and pulse quicken. Her brutal honesty almost did him in. The things she was saying to him made his body automatically respond. He was rock hard that instant. Without thinking about it, he gripped his hand into the hair at her neck and pulled her to his lips roughly. That act alone made Megumi's entire body shudder. He was exactly what she needed, or so her body told her. There was no battle for dominance. Somehow, there was a smooth, erotically even pace to their passionate kiss. The roughness of hands was masked by the rigid tenderness that was in their lips.

Takeda's hands travelled up and underneath Megumi's school top, grasping her breast over her bra. The elicited gasp made him smile into their lip lock. She, in return, gave a light, travelling graze over his excited crotch. His low groan made Megumi's female pride swell and she kissed him harder and more passionately. The grip he had on her tightened, with it the wetness in her underwear increased. The feeling made her blush because she knew this wasn't proper, but at the moment Megumi could care less.

This intense kiss and pet session continued until they reached the school where the car stopped, much too suddenly for the two passengers in the back, who were thoroughly enjoying the ride. Removing hands from intimate spots, the two pulled themselves back into presentable condition. Takeda pulled Megumi back to his lips for a quick, but intent kiss. "I'm pretty sure this is the best ride to school I've ever had", he told her with a smile. Giggling slightly, Megumi gathered her bag and looked back at him innocently. "If only your enjoyment weren't so terribly obvious." She told him, glancing down at his pants meaningfully. A fast blush ran into Takeda's cheeks as he tried to hide his obvious arousal.

Megumi leaned in and gave Takeda on last deep kiss before getting out of the car and giving him a cheeky look. "You have an amazing day dear. I'll meet you at lunch. Try not to make too many guys jealous." She told him with a wink. Watching her walk away with that amazingly sexy swing to her hips, all Takeda could think was 'Thank Gods she's mine', before he collected himself and followed into the building. His life had definitely gotten more interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Lovelies! It's been AGES! I feel so horrible leaving you all abandoned and in the dark. I'm back on the writing path (or at least pretending I am) and am trying to ease myself back into my stories. This is really mostly just a little teaser chapter. It's short and just something I wanted to get up so all of you could be notified that I've picked this story back up. Annnnyyyywho, I will give you a few glorious paragraphs more into the lovely story I'm trying to create. Enjoy!**

Three weeks passed with little incident. Classes were as boring as ever. The only interesting bits happened in between whilst Megumi went to her different classes. Apparently, the fact that she and Takeda were publicly affectionate was more than some of his fangirls could handle. In her locker she received several absolutely dreadful notes that included vivid images of what was going to happen to her should she continue seeing the bright headed hunk.

She pushed the threats aside and tossed them into the trash, along with the few other favors that had been placed in her locker from ever hopeful suitors. Her head was still entirely too full of want for Takeda. Since the day in the car they had been very conscious of their alone time. Both wanted to slow down and take the time to make sure the desire was more than just lust. It was both endearing and frustrating to Megumi. She knew that both of them needed to make sure that it was something they wouldn't regret. That part was admirable. Denying her body? Not so fun.

During lunch, the four of them had taken to sitting under a lovely oak tree in the courtyard. The friendships that Megumi had formed with both KenIchi and Miu were very dear to her. It was the first time since she was a child that she had friends that expected nothing from her. Before now, everyone had ulterior motives. The people that were in her life now just wanted her company. It was the most wonderful feeling she could have ever asked for.

Basking in the gratefulness she had for her new friends, she answered the call that was coming through on her cell phone. The conversation was short and didn't require any reciprocation from her. Snapping her phone closed, Megumi stared at the small device in her hand with a blank expression. Takeda noticed her change of demeanor. "What was that about?" He asked her. As she looked up to meet his gaze, her eyes cleared of their haze. "My uncle. He's in town and wants me home now." She told him. Confusion went through the eyes of all the friends. "I thought you hadn't heard from him since you started school." Miu said, with her head tilted to the side. "I haven't. In fact, there's been some issues with his company and I figured he would be entirely too busy to bother with me right now. It's why I'm so confused." Megumi replied whilst gathering her belongings. "I can walk you home." Takeda offered, helping her off the ground. "That's sweet, but the car has already been sent for me. I'll text you as soon as I know what's going on." She told him giving his hand a squeeze. Kissing her gently on the forehead, Takeda released her hand as she headed to the entrance of the school where her typical black sedan was waiting for her.

The ride home was making Megumi nervous. Her uncle had never really shown much interest in having her around. He wasn't cruel by any means, however, he was constantly dealing with his business transactions and that rarely left time for being the foster father figure to his orphaned niece. They had always had a very casual kind of interaction.

Pulling up to the apartment building, Megumi's nerves were starting to gather into her stomach, making her feel slightly sick. The ride in the elevator seemed like it took an eternity. She was feeling light headed as she made her way into her uncle's living room. The black, red, and silver was a vast distinction from her rooms. It always felt cold and museum like. Sitting on the sofa, her uncle sat with an array of paperwork laying out on the coffee table in front of him. His tie was loosened and he looked like he hadn't slept in a few days. He heard Megumi walk in and looked up. "I need you to take a seat. We've got some things that I need to go over with you." He said lowly. She gave him a nod and sat in a black sculpted chair opposite the sofa.

"I'm sure that you've seen all the accusations that are happening in the news about me and the company." He began. Megumi merely gave him another nod as he continued. "It seems that there have been some discrepancies with some of the partners. These have led to a re-evaluation of all the accounts that we have invested in during the past 10 years. This is also placing a temporary freeze on all accounts associated with the company, including my personal assets." Seeing Megumi's face dawn with realization, her uncle didn't give her a chance to speak. "This penthouse is no longer going to be your home. I have to return to the main headquarters where I have housing arrangements. You have two options, you can either come with me and stay until things get straightened out or there is always your parents old home here in the city. I didn't ever mention it before, but I kept your childhood home in case you ever felt that you would wish to return there. It hasn't been altered in any way. I simply have had it kept up and cleaned on a weekly basis until you were old enough to decide what you wanted to do."

The breath in Megumi's chest was gone. Her childhood home? She had vague memories of being there and the life that she had before coming to live with her uncle. It was just a couple months after her 7th birthday that her parents had passed away. Old enough to have memories and young enough to fully recover from that heart break. The only thing that really mattered now was the decision at hand.

Should she go with her uncle or go to live in the home that was threaded with memories of her past?


	11. Chapter 11

****Ok Lovies, I had to just get this out of my head. It is a suuuuuper short chapter, however it's been an odd couple of weeks. Going to start putting myself on a schedule to try to pop more of these puppies out. So keep tuned in! R&R to inspire me! More of the rest of the gang in the next chappie****

Looking at the iron numbers on the gate in front of her, Megumi felt a wave of nostalgia come to her. It was like stepping into an old memory. The paint was the same wash of beige with the dark brown trim. The gate was still the old black cast iron, which upon testing, even still had the same squeak in it when pushed open. Most of all, the door was still the same as well. The stained glass insert in the middle of the deep blue stabbed at her heart. She remembered it being a gift from her father to her mother for an anniversary. The picture book image of a mermaid lounging on a rock near a swirling sea made an almost decade long ache swell up again. 

Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the door, as well as her suppressed memories and entered into the place of her childhood.

It was as if she were 7 all over again. Each piece of furniture was in place as she remembered. The old blue couch she had jumped on, much to her mother's chagrin, still stood in the same spot, rooted in reality as well as her mind. Breakfast meals, birthdays, holidays, school ceremonies, and eventual funeral wakes had taken place in this home. Walking into the kitchen, vague wafts of her mother's cooking came to her. Times of pleasant conversation and playful teasing from her doting father made the knot in Megumi's stomach tighten. The door frame between the living room and dining held chicken scratch marks that meant nothing to most people; however, to Megumi they were denominations of the years of bliss she had with her parents. Even the smell of the house was familiar. It was like remembering a dream. It was all real, but it felt like walking under water.

Glancing out the sliding back door, she could see the perfectly manicured lawn that her father had been so proud of and the flower gardens her mother had painstakingly worked on. She couldn't quite see it, but she was fairly sure that the "rock family" she had placed by her mother's favorite jasmine bush was still there.

She travelled up the stairs and into the hall that made her think of excited Christmas mornings and racing down to see what had been left for her by Santa. She recalled her parents groggily trailing her as she bound down with seemingly endless amounts of energy. Megumi then stopped at her parents' door. She placed her hand on the door knob with every intention of entering the room. A swell of anxiety and ill feelings kept her from turning the old piece of brass. Everything in this house was a mass of memories and mixed emotions. This particular hurdle would be saved for another day. Instead, she turned and walked towards her old bedroom door, still decorated with a poster of a cute anime character.

After the accident she had been whisked away immediately after the funeral. Everyone had thought it to be distasteful to have the orphan continue to live in the home of her parents. As the tears slowly snuck up into her eyes, Megumi realized just how thankful she was to her uncle for keeping this for her. Stepping into her old room, she soon found herself collapsed on the bright pink and purple rug in the middle of the space. With tears freely rolling down her cheeks, she realized just how little she had mourned such an important loss. Now, with only herself to depend on, the loneliness set in full force. With no way to assist her, her uncle was helpless to make her life easier. No other family had every offered to be involved in her life. It truly was the first time that the looming emptiness of her family became realized.

She remained curled in the floor and cried. This wasn't what she had ever wanted. Up until this point her life was just something she had dealt with. There wasn't any crying foul, no begging for a re-do. However, just this once, she screamed at whatever Gods there were for the pain she was feeling. To free her soul, she allowed herself to let everything out that she had ever held in. As she cursed and cried she felt herself cleansing away all tiny voices that spoke seductively from the corners of her mind, reminding her daily of the things she would never have. Here, in this atrium of memories, she freed herself of the bonds she never even knew existed to her past.

Slowly pulling herself up and onto her bed, she rested herself back onto her pillows that rested in exactly the same position as they had the day she left. Feeling exhausted, yet significantly more sound, Megumi drifted away into her own slumbering fantasy of peace. There in the darkness that slowly began to drift through the house as the days light faded, her old stuffed animals laid on the corner of her bed, each silently watching over her as they had so many years ago. Silent guardians of a childhood long ripped away and a life yet begun.


End file.
